


Rape or....

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Big Brother Thorn, Blaze POV, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thorn is not innocent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang aku lakukan sebelum tidur atau pingsan, dan akhirnya berakhir di tempat ini. Well done, worst memory.





	Rape or....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta  
> Warning: Rating E dengan Porn Without Plot (makanya judulnya selalu lebih aneh daripada isinya.) Thorn jadi kakak Blaze (Karena Daun di Galaxy keluar lebih dulu dari Api). Thorn tidak se-Innocent Daun. kyknya masuk BDSM ringan sih. makanya aku tag ke Light BDSM (klo aku gak salah menerjemahkan sih). typo bertebaran.

Di mana ini..., kenapa semuanya gelap? Dan kenapa badanku begitu sulit untuk digerakan. Aku menenangkan diri dan mencoba memahami kondisiku. Kedua tanganku terikat diatas kepalaku, pergelangan tanganku sepertinya diikatkan pada sebuah tiang yang agak tebal sehingga jari jemari dari kedua tanganku tidak bisa saling menyentuh. Tubuhku terasa dingin, hembusan angin lembut menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Aku rasa diriku dalam keadaan tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Ooke, kecuali penutup mata di mataku ini. Aku dapat merasakan penutup mata ini mengikat cukup kuat menutup mataku. Lalu tentu aku dalam posisi berbaring. Dengan sangat yakin aku berkata begitu, karena aku merasakan dan mendengar kulitku bergesekan dengan kain yang menempel pada bagian belakang tubuhku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku. Sepertinya kakiku tidak diikat seperti ikatan tanganku yang mungkin merupakan ikatan mati, kakiku bergerak hanya sampai sebatas bisa menekuk kakiku sendiri, suara besi yang saling beradu dan juga beradu dengan kain dibawahku membuatku tahu, kedua kakiku juga diikat. Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa menggerakan kakiku.

Sentuhan kulit yang hangat menyentuh tanganku, tepatnya di antara lengan atas dan lengan bawah tangan kiriku. Sentuhan itu menelusuri area itu dengan sedikit menekannya.

“HEI?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?!”

Teriakku seraya memberontak. Meski teriakan dan gerakan memberontakku langsung berhenti dan berganti jadi pekikkan dan sedikit kekakuan pada tubuhku. Aku merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk area yang ditekan oleh orang itu, menyentuh aliran darahku dan mengalirkan suatu cairan ke dalam aliran darahku. Tentu sakit. Jarum itu perlahan menarik diri dari area tubuhku itu dan bekas suntikannya ditutup oleh tangan orang itu seraya memutarnya perlahan. Aku sadar dari ketidak mampuanku merespon sesaat tadi.

“OI! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?! LEPASKAN AKU!” aku kembali memberontak. Namun, kali ini aku rasakan seseorang itu berjalan menjauh dan seolah tidak berniat melepasku. Oh, ya wajar ya. Dia mungkin penculikku. Aku masih memberontak seraya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, sepertinya ingatan payahku terlalu berfungsi di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang aku lakukan sebelum tidur atau pingsan dan akhirnya berakhir di tempat ini. Well done, worst memory. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan berhenti memberontak. Percuma memberontak, jika seandainya penculikku itu tidak melihatku.

Lagipula, tubuhku mulai memanas dan juga sedikit melemas. Aku sudah tahu cairan yang disuntikkan dalam tubuhku tadi pastilah sebuah obat. Meski aku tak tahu obat apa itu. Aku setidaknya harus menyimpan energi untuk usahaku melarikan diri di suatu kesempatan yang tepat.

Suara gesekan kulit dan kain terdengar olehku. Rantai di pergelangan kakiku juga sedikit bergerak tersentuh kulit. Sepertinya dia menaiki ranjangku dari bawah. Aku berteriak menghina dan memaksanya melepaskanku. Bahkan aku menendang-nendang kakiku ke arah yang aku pikir tempat keberadaannya. Cengkramannya pada kedua kakiku terasa sangat kuat dan bahkan mampu mendorong kedua kakiku hingga kembali menekuk. Aku memekik sedikit sakit, gerakan paksa itu membuat lututku sedikit berbunyi. Bersyukur itu bukan bunyi patahan. Kedua kakiku akhirnya di letakan di bahunya, sedikit dengan gerakan memberontakku.

“AAAAKHHH!!” pekikku.

Aku lupa dan lengah. Diriku dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Aku berhenti memberontak dan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang aku terima. Rasa sakit pada kemaluanku yang dicengkram kuat oleh orang itu. Cengkramannya begitu kuat dan menyakitkan, bahkan terus semakin menguat. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kemaluanku itu. Aku akhirnya memohon ampun dan memintanya melepas kemaluanku. Aku merebahkan kepalaku, ketika cengkraman itu melonggar.

“UWAH! AAAHHH!!”

Oke, bukan berarti dia melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia malah meremas-remas milikku. Ibu jarinya berada di ujung kemaluanku dan menggeseknya, keempat jari jemarinya bekerja sama dengan telapak tangannya, seolah memompa diri kecilku. Rasanya sakit, tapi..., sedikit nikmat. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kanan dan memenggigit bibir bawahku. Remasannya semakin kuat dan cepat, dan itu memicu rasa melilit pada perut bagian bawahku.

Tangan itu berhenti dan melepaskan diri dari kemaluanku. Aku menghela nafas lega dan berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku semakin merasa lelah akibat remasan yang dilakukan oleh orang itu. Padahal dia yang melakukan kegiatan, tetapi malah aku yang kelelahan. Aku tertawa miris dalam pikiranku.

“AKH! SAKIT! LEPASKAN!!” pekikku seraya mendongakkan kepalaku. Tanganku bergerak untuk mencoba melepaskan ikatan dan bergerak menyentuh kedua dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit. Dadaku dijepit oleh sesuatu yang dingin, dan meski aku merasa terbuat dari plastik, tapi jepitan itu sangat kuat seolah-olah terbuat dari besi. Jepitan itu tiba-tiba menarik dadaku dengan kuat.

“KYAAAA!! SAKIT! SAKIT! AMPUNI AKU!! INI SAKIT! LEPAAAS!” pekikku memohon ampun. Dadaku sangat sakit seolah olah kulitnya ingin melepaskan diri dari daging dan tulangku. Aku memohon dengan lebih sangat lagi. Rasa sakitnya sangat menyakitkan, aku tak tahan menahannya. Tarikan itu akhirnya lepas. Aku merebahkan punggungku dan berusaha menutup dadaku meski itu mustahil. Dadaku masih dijepit, tapi setidaknya tidak sesakit saat ditarik tadi. Aku yakin, aku sudah menangis sesaat tadi. Tarikan itu datang lagi. Aku berusaha semampuku untuk menghentikan orang itu.

“KU MOHON!! AKAN AKU LAKUKAN APA SAJA! TAPI LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MOHON!” teriakku. Tarikan kali ini lebih kuat dari tarikan yang tadi. Dadaku benar-benar terasa ingin diputuskan. Aku tidak takut kematian, aku hanya takut pada rasa sakit akan kematian. Dan tentu ini membuatku sangat takut. Aku memekik kuat. Jepitan itu akhirnya lepas dengan sendirinya tanpa membawa dadaku. Aku kembali merebahkan punggungku dan berusaha menutup dadaku. Panas dan perihnya masih begitu terasa.

“Apapun?” suara itu terdengar. Percuma, ia menggunakan alat pengubah suara yang menyamarkan suaranya. Aku mengangguk kecil. Memahami apa yang ia maksudkan. “termasuk have sex?!”

Aku menegang untuk sesaat, berpikir akan pilihanku. Meski dia menggunakan alat pengubah suara, aku tetap tahu dia adalah seorang lelaki. Sama sepertiku. Dan..., have sex? Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki melakukan hubungan seks dengan lelaki lainnya? Aku memang menyukai salah satu kakak lelakiku-ah, semua kakakku memang lelaki- dan pernah membayangkan seandainya aku dan kakak lelakiku sampai jadian, tapi tak pernah aku bayangkan untuk melakukan hubungan seperti ini. Aku masih berpikir mengenai hal ini sampai remasan di kemaluanku kembali terasa.

“Jangan katakan kau tertidur?!”

“AAAAHKK! AMPUN! BAIK-BAIK AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! Aku akan melakukannya..., kumohon..., jangan sakiti aku.” Ucapku melemah. Orang itu terkekeh dan sepertinya melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mencium bibirku. Aku membuka mulutku membiarkan orang ini langsung menjelajahi mulutku. Dari ukuran mulutnya, aku rasa aku dan lelaki ini memiliki jarak umur yang tidak jauh berbeda. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Ciumannya sangat pandai dan membuatku sedikit kewalahan untuk mengimbanginya.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berciuman, yang pasti ciuman ini sangat panas dan memabukkan. Aku tak menyangka aku akan sangat menikmati ciuman pertamaku dengan lelaki ini. Aku menutup mataku, yang percuma takkan bisa dilihatnya. Maaf, kak Thorn..., aku sepertinya tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Aku akan rusak setelah kegiatan ini. Maaf, Kak Thorn. Maafkan adik bungsumu ini.

Aku dapat merasakan air mataku mengalir lagi dan ciuman kami pun akhirnya terlepas. Aku meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, aku tak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa mengambil udara bebas sebanyak ini lagi. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah kanan, hembusan nafas orang di atasku ini menyentuh telinga kiriku. Tubuhku gemetar dengan nikmat. Ia terdengar memakai pengubah suara lagi.

“sepertinya kau menikmatinya.”

Dan sentilan pada ujung kemaluanku membuatku gemetar lebih hebat lagi. Aku terangsang, hanya karena ciuman ini?

Aku menelan liurku dengan susah payah dan mengangguk. Aku akan main aman untuk kali ini. Aku tidak ingin dia menyiksaku lagi. “A, aku menikmatinya.”

Orang itu terkekeh di telingaku. “Bagus.” Bisiknya sebelum melepas alat di mulutnya dan langsung menyerang leher kiriku. Leherku digigit dan dihisap dengan kuat. Aku memekik dan mendesah karenanya. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi, mulutku aku biarkan terus mendesah. Ini memang sangat nikmat, aku akui itu. Orang ini sangat hebat, dia bisa langsung tahu semua titik sensitifku dan tahu cara membuatnya melambung tinggi sekaligus tunduk padanya.

“Putingmu sudah mengeras juga.” Bisiknya. Tentu setelah mengenakan kembali alat pengubah suara itu. Aku mengangguk. Bagian dadaku yang tadi dijepit itu kini disentuh oleh kedua tangan orang diatasku. Puting, sepertinya aku harus mengingat nama bagian yang menonjol di dadaku ini. Aku mendesah tak karuan, seiring dengan rasa nikmat yang mengalir dari tangan orang itu ke putingku yang terus menjalar ke diri kecilku yang aku rasa sudah menegak sangat menantang. Aku mendongak, putingku di pelintir oleh orang itu dan dijepitnya erat.

“Ahhaaa..., hnnnggghhhh..., aaahhhnnn....”

Tangannya memainkan dadaku dengan sangat lihai. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar akan perbuatannya. Desahanku semakin tidak karuan. Tak lama, salah satu tangan itu berhenti memainkan salah satu putingku. Jujur, aku sedikit kecewa karena stimuliku berkurang satu. Namun, kekecewaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

“KYAA!!” pekikku. Tanganku yang terikat membuat gerakanku sangat terbatas. Sungguh aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk kepalanya yang berada di atas dadaku dan menggunakan mulutnya untuk bermain di dadaku. Mulut hangat yang tadi sudah memabukkan lidahku akibat kelihaiannya. Mulutnya tetap sangat lihai bermain di dadaku, bermain di putingku. Aku mendesah semakin hebat. Tangannya yang bebas tadi mulai memainkan diri kecilku yang sedari tadi di abaikan. Tangannya mengocok milikku dengan hebatnya, sampai-sampai aku merasa aku seperti seekor sapi yang segera akan diperah.

“Uwaaah, aaah..., jangan! Sakit..., Aaah..., ma, maaf.. ..” desahku saat putingku digigit olehnya. Aku pasti melakukan kesalahan sehingga dia menggigit putingku. “a, aku mohon....” dia tidak berhenti menggigiti putingku.

Tak lama ia akhirnya melepaskan puting kiriku, puting yang ia mainkan dengan mulutnya tadi. Sentuhan tangannya di puting kanan dan kemaluanku juga di lepasnya. Aku menelan liurku dengan susah payah, tubuhku terasa panas dan menginginkan sentuhan. Aku memanggilnya untuk segera menyentuhku, tapi sentuhan itu tak kunjung datang. Aku menggerakan tanganku berusaha melepaskan ikatan tanganku agar aku bisa menyentuh diriku sendiri. Panasnya tak tertahankan, aku benar-benar haus akan sentuhannya. Desahku makin tak karuan.

Sentuhan kecil di kemaluanku datang tak lama kemudian. Sentuhan itu terlihat seperti memasang sesuatu pada kemaluanku. Terasa seperti ikat pinggang ukuran kecil yang melingkari pangkal kemaluanku. Perlahan ukuran lingkarnya di perkecil dan membuat diri kecilku merasa sesak. Aku mendorong ranjang dibawahku, aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan kakiku sudah tidak lagi dibahunya. Aku terus mendorong ranjangku, tidak nyaman akan sesak yang ada di kemaluanku. Ikatan itu juga dipasangkan dekat ujung kemaluanku.

“Le, lepas..., sesak....” desahku seraya terus mendorong kain di ranjangku. Nafasku memberat akibat sesaknya diri kecilku. Orang itu menyentil ujung kemaluanku dan menghantarkan aliran ke seluruh tubuhku dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku mendesah hebat saat itu.

“Takkan ku biarkan kau keluar sampai aku memerintahkannya, ok.” Ucapnya dan mulai memijit ujung kemaluanku. Diri kecilku semakin terasa sesak.

“yhaa....” desahku kenikmatan. Orang itu berhenti memijat ujung kemaluanku. Ia beralih pada bola yang menggantung di bawah diri kecilku. Ia memijitnya dengan sangat intens, membuatku tak bisa lagi mengontrol volume desahanku. Setiap pijatan yang dilakukan oleh orang itu membuatku tak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi. Pijatan orang itu berhenti tak lama setelahnya.

“Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu. Bertahanlah agar tidak keluar, hm.”

“hiyaa....” ucapku diantara desahanku. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang itu berjalan menjauh. Aku tentu tak tahan lagi menahan perasaan sedihku. Aku akhirnha menangis.

“Kak Thorn....” bisikku. “maafkan Blaze..., Blaze gak bisa lagi jadi kekasih kak Thorn. Maaf....”

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan menangisi kesialanku saat ini. Cukup lama sepertinya aku menangis, hingga suara orang itu yang mendekat kembali terdengar. Aku menahan sisa isakkanku, aku tidak boleh terdengar lemah dihadapan pemerkosaku ini. Aku memekik hebat, tanganku terkepal kuat dan kedua kakiku mendorong kuat ranjang dibawahku. Rasa sakit terasa disekujur tubuhku, semuanya berawal dari sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam lubang anusku.

“AAAH! SAKIT! LEPASKAN!! KAK THORN TOLOONGG BLAZE!! AAAAHHHK!! SAKIIT LEPASKAN!!!” teriakku sekuat tenaga. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan, lubang anusku dibuka paksa oleh sebuah benda yang besar dan panjang. Panas dan perih, lubangku sudah merenggang pada batas maksimalnya. Aku pasti akan terbelah. “SAKIITT!! KAK THORN!! TOLONG BLAZE! BLAZE KESAKITAN!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!”

“Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu.”

“AAAHKKK!! SAKIT! KELUARKAN!! AAAHHHKKK! BLAZE MOHON. KELUARKAN....” teriakku sampai suaraku serak. Orang itu hanya berdecak dan memasukan benda itu lebih dalam lagi ke lubang anusku yang aku rasa sudah lecet. Aku menjerit kesakitan dan terus memanggil nama Kak Thorn untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau have sex dengan pemerkosa akan sesakit ini. Dorongan pada benda itu berhenti, tapi tetap saja diriku terasa mengganjal. Aku akhirnya menarik nafasku dan akhirnya membiasakan diriku. Percuma, Kak Thorn tidak akan datang dan aku akan tetap diperkosa oleh orang ini.

“Sudah tenang hm.” Suara orang itu kembali terdengar, ia juga menyentuh ujung kemaluanku. “Mulutmu bilang sakit, tapi sepertinya dirimu yang ini bilang nikmat.”

Eh? Apa katanya? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku orang itu meremas diri kecilku yang sesak terikat. Remasan itu benar-benar gila. Aku semakin tak dapat mengontrol volume suaraku. Aku menjerit, tanganku bergerak berusaha memutus pengikat tangan, atau bahkan tanganku sendiri. Kakiku menendang tak tentu arah. Rasanya sakit sekali.

“AMPUNI BLAZE!! BLAZE GAK SUKA SAKIT!! HENTIKAN!!”

“Sungguh? Tapi ‘ini’ sudah begitu keras.”

Seolah memberi pukulan terakhir, orang itu meremas diri kecilku dengan sangat kuat, seperti saat pertama kali ia memainkan diri kecilku. Aku menggelepar dan menjerit semampuku. Diri kecilku kali ini sudah sesak akibat diikat, membuat remasan orang itu berkali-kali lebih sakit dari yang pertama.

Orang itu sepertinya tak cukup puas. Remasan pada kemaluanku melonggar, tetapi benda di anusku bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Aku berteriak, sungguh sakit tenggorokanku masih kalah dengan rasa sakit di bagian bawahku.

“NGHAAAAA!!!” Desahku berbeda. Sesaat tadi aku merasa rasa sakitku hilang dan berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang membuat pandanganku memutih.

“Got, ya.”

“KYAAAAHHNNN! NGHHAAA!!!” orang itu terus menyentuh titik yang membuatku tak bisa berpikir banyak. Sentuhan pada titik itu semakin lama semakin cepat, kuat, dan dalam. Remasan pada kemaluanku pun dilepasnya, ia hanya berkonsentrasi pada titik yang membuatku nikmat itu. Aku mulai mengendurkan keteganganku dan mulai menikmati stimuli yang ia berikan.

“Kau menikmatinya kan? Hahaha.”

Aku mengangguk sembari mendesah. Semakin sering orang itu menyentuh titik dalam diriku itu, semakin perutku terasa melilit dan diri kecilku berdenyut ingin mengeluarkan air seniku. Aku menurunkan perutku, menahan rasa kebelet yang aku rasakan ditengah-tengah kegiatan ini.

“Mau keluar hm?”

Apa katanya? Keluar? Mungkin memang iya. Aku mengangguk kecil memberi jawaban, sembari berharap ia akan melepasku dan membawaku ke kamar mandi. Aku malah mendengar orang itu terkekeh. Titik kenikmatanku malah dihajar tanpa jeda oleh orang itu, perutku semakin melilit karenanya. Aku tak tahan lagi, tak peduli orang itu akan kotor, aku harus mengeluarkannya.

“AAAAHHH!!!” pekikku kesakitan. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan air seniku. Ini pasti karena ikatan di diri kecilku. Blaze bodoh.

“aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar sebelum aku izinkan.” Ucap orang itu.

“Uuu, sa, sakit. Perih....” ucapku sesungguhnya. Aku dapat merasakan penisku berdenyut sangat hebat karena cairanku tertahan di ujungnya. Orang itu terkekeh, ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam anusku. Tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi rasa penting diriku untuk keluar.

Aku memekik. Basah dan panas menyelimuti diri kecilku. Dia menggunakan mulutnya pada diri kecilku. Kedua kakiku ditahan sedemikian rupa oleh orang itu hingga aku gak bisa bergerak menutup kakiku yang mungkin akan menghancurkan kepalanya. Aku terus memekik. Lidahnya yang lihat menyentuh ujung pennisku di mana lubang saluran itu berada. Aku membuka mulutku dan meraup oksigen yang seolah bergerak menjauhiku. Pandanganku memutih untuk beberapa saat, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa uang terjadi, karena kabut putih itu benar-benar menutup pandanganku.

“kau benar-benar penurut.” Ucapnya setelah mengeluarkan diri kecilku dari mulutnya. Aku akhirnya kembali dari pandangan memutihku. “sebagai hadiah....”

“NGHAAAAA!!!” pandanganku kembali memutih, aku menyemburkan cairan yang tertahan dalam tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku gemetar khawatir, sudah hampir semenit diriku keluar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda berhenti. Aku takut.

“Fufufu, sudah berapa lama kau ingin keluar hm? Padahal sepertinya baru sebentar.” Ucapnya setelah aku akhirnya berhenti mengeluarkan cairanku. Aku sangat lemas, mau menjawab pertanyaannya pun dengan susah payah aku lakukan. “Ini belum selesai, lho.”

“AAAAAAGGGHHH!!!”

Aku memekik, anusku kembali dimasuki oleh sesuatu. Beruntung kali ini tidak sebesar dan sedingin benda tadi. Benda ini terasa lebih hangat dan berdenyut? Jangan bilang dia memasukan diri kecilnya ke dalam anusku? Aku memekik kenikmatan, dia langsung menghajar titik kenikmatanku dan sama seperti tadi, tanpa jeda. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menikmati hentakan yang ia lakukan padaku. Rantai di kakiku sepertinya dilepasnya, karena kali ini ia membawa kakiku mendekat ke kepalaku. Pinggangku sedikit terangkat dan sepertinya memudahkan dirinya keluar masuk dan menghajar titik kenikmatanku. Aku melepas gigitan pada bibir bawahku dan terus mendesah.

Meski dirinya membesar dan semakin keras dalam lubang anusku, tapi itu semua tidak membuatku sakit. Gerakannya yang cepat dan kuat juga tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Desahanku semakin memberat, perutku kembali melilit. Aku rasa aku akan mengeluarkan air seniku lagi.

“Kau nikmat sekali, Blaze....” aku kembali mendengar suaranya. Suaranya sedikit memberat dan terdengar desahan kecil dari suaranya. Sepertinya dia memang menikmatinya.

“Aku tak tahan lagi.”

Ucapannya yang terakhir tidak aku mengerti. Tapi tak lama aku mengerti. Dia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuhku. Aku merinding membayangkan air seninya didalam tubuhku. Namun, karena itu juga aku gemetar dan akhirnya keluar juga. Untungnya tidak selama yang tadi. Aku masih gemetar membayangkan cairan hangat dalam tubuhku ini adalah air seni. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti? Disaat aku ketakutan itu, tiba-tiba ia bergerak lagi dan menyerang titik kenikmatanku.

“Aaahk!! Hentikan..., A, aku lelah!” ucapku. Aku memang lelah saat ini. Namun, yang ia lakukan malah semakin cepat dan kuat. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Iya, ya. Aku sedang diperkosa. Tidak mungkin orang ini akan mendengarkan diriku.

“jangan tahan suaramu, Blaze!” ucapnya seraya menampar bokongku. Aku langsung membuka mulutku dan mendesah nikmat. Lubangku terasa sedikit melonggar karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan miliknya di dalamku. Ia kembali menampar bokongku. Kali ini aku sepertinys paham apa salahku. Aku berusaha untuk membuat lubangku mengecil dan membuatnya nikmat dengan remasan pada dinding anusku. Buktinya ia berhenti menampar bokongku ketika aku sudah cukup meremas diri kecilnya.

Dia akhirnya keluar lagi dalam tubuhku. Bersama denganku juga. Aku mendengar ia sedang melakukan sesuatu pada tanganku. Ia membawa kedua tanganku yang sudah terbebas ke depan dadaku. Tanpa aba-aba, Dia membalik tubuhku, hingga aku berpose seperti sedang merangkak. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa aku tebak, ia kembali menghajar titik kenikmatanku. Aku lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya tidur begitu saja. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika aku tidur. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan bangun lagi jika aku meninggalkannya tidur sekarang. Orang itu mengeluarkan lagi miliknya di dalamku. Aku mengeratkan tarikanku pada sprei di bawahku, posisiku saat ini membuat cairan itu masuk dengan lebih deras dan dalam ke dalam tubuhku. Aku menahan mulutku untuk tidak berteriak menjijikkan sesuai dengan apa yang aku bayangkan.

Orang itu lalu mendudukanku, ia menyandarkan punggungku pada dada dan perutnya. Ia tiba-tiba menekan perut bagian bawahku. Aku mendesah kecil. Ia lalu memijat bagian bawah perutku. Aku mencengkram seprei di samping kakinya. Pijatan pada perut bagian bawahku membuatku perut bawahku itu kembali melilit. Aku menunduk dan hanya bisa mendesah.

“Blaze menikmatinya?” tanya orang itu. Aku berbalik, meski percuma karena aku tak bisa melihatnya. Orang ini melepas alat pengubah suaranya. Dan suaranya adalah suara orang yang aku kenal baik.

“ka, Kak Thorn?”

“Tepat sekali.”

Kak Thorn menjatuhkan diriku kembali ke posisi tertelungkup. Ia kembali menghajar titik kenikmatanmu tanpa jeda. Aku memegang kepalaku, tidak pernah menyangka kakak tercintaku akan melakukan hal ini.

“Aku senang kau sempat menyebut namaku tadi, meski aku memperkosamu.” Kekehnya dan terus menghajar diriku.

“Ka, kakak....”

“Seandainya pemerkosamu bukan aku, apa kau akan tetap memanggilku?” tanyanya dengan suara yang berat. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengangguk.

“te, tentu....” aku tidak bisa bicara lebih dari satu kata. Nafasku benar-benar terbatas. Kak Thorn terkekeh lagi.

“Terima yang terakhir ini adikku sayang.” Bisiknya yang langsung menciumku. Ia pun menyemburkan cairannya dalam tubuhku. Semburan ini lebih deras dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Perutku terasa panah dan penuh. Kakak  melepas ciuman kami dan tiba-tiba membawa pinggulku lebih naik dan perlahan mengeluarkan diri kecilnya dalam tubuhku, membuatku lega. Hanya sesaat. Kakak memasukan sebuah benda yang langsung menutup lubang anusku sebelum membawaku kembali duduk dan akhirnya melepas penutup mataku. Kak Thorn tersenyum polos.

Aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis. “Kak Thorn..., Blaze..., Blaze pikir Blaze akan rusak oleh orang lain....”

Aku dengar kak Thorn terkekeh mendengar isakanku. Aku tidak peduli kakak mentertawai kebodohanku. Aku hanya ingin merasa lega. Kak Thorn menyentuh benda yang menyumbat anusku, membuatku sedikit mendesah karenanya.

“Kau tahu Blaze. Kenapa aku melakukan ini?” Tanyanya seraya mengetuk benda yang menyimbat anusku. Aku tersentak karena benda itu terasa ingin masuk lebih dalam, aku  menggeleng

“Aku tak tahu. Dan aku gak mau tahu, kak.” Ucapku. Thorn menghembuskan nafasnya dan merebahkanku. Aku tersenyum memandang Kak Thorn yang tersenyum polos memandangku.

“Blaze....” Aku menggenggam tangan Kak Thorn yang memainkan putingku. “Aku suka padamu.”

“Aku juga Kak Thorn.” Ucapku. Kak Thorn mencubit, memelintir dan sedikit menarik putingku. Aku mendesah dan gemetar hebat. Tanganku bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan hebatnya cubit dan tarikan di putingku. Aku akhirnya melepaskan tangan kak Thorn dan beralih mencengkram sprei di bawahku.

“Kau sensitif sekali di sini.”

“hnnggh..., a, aku sendiri gak tahu kak...” ucapku dengan susah payah. Kak Thorn melepas cubitannya. Aku merebahkan punggungku, kali ini aku bisa menyentuh putingku sendiri. Yang terasa panas akibat perbuatan kak Thorn. Kak Thorn menyingkirkan tanganku, ia kembali menjepit kedua putingku dengan kedua alat yang kali ini bisa aku lihat jelas. Seperti jepit buaya untuk praktikum kimia yang saling tersambung dalam satu kabel yamg bedanya kabel ini terbuat dari rantai. Kak Thorn menarik rantai itu. Aku memekik kesakitan. “Kak, sakit... Jangan....”

“Bukankah kamu menikmatinya? Lihat, milik kecilmu kembali bangun.”

“ta, tapi sakit.” Ucapku.  Kak Thorn menghembuskan nafasnya.

 “baiklah.” Ucapnya. Aku mendudukkan diri. Putingku terasa semakin sakit ketika dadaku bergerak. Kak Thorn terkekeh, ia melepas jepitan itu dari putingku. Tak lama ia memperlihatkan sebuah tabung kecil seukuran putingku dan sebuah suntikan. Ia memasangkan tabung kecil itu pada suntika lalu memposisikan lubang tabung kecil itu di depan putingku. Kak Thorn menarik suntikan itu dan putingku masuk ke dalam tabung kecil itu. Aku memekik antara sakit dan nikmat. Tabung itu lepas dari suntikan dan menggantung di putingku. Kak Thorn melakukannya pada putingku yang satu lagi.

“I, ini apa kak?”

“aku tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ini akan membuatmu nikmat.”

“uhm....” Aku gemetar ketika kakak menyentil tabung itu. Sakit dan nikmat. Putingku terlihat sedikit membesar akibat alat itu. Kak Thorn terkekeh dan beralih ke diri kecilku. Memang benar apa yang aku bayangkan untuk diri kecilku. Mungkin ini ikat penis namanya, bentuknya mirip sekali dengan ikat pinggang. Bedanya ukurannya hanya sebesar penisku. Kakak mengatur ukuran ikat penis itu pada batas yang sama yang membuatku terasa sesak. Iya, pada kedua ikatannya. Aku kembali gemetar kenikmatan.

“Kau menggemaskan sekali.” Kekeh Kak Thorn lalu memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukan kakakku itu. “Kau suka?”

“A, aku suka..., tapi aku gak suka sakit.” Keluhku. Kak Thorn mengusap kepalaku.

“Tapi kan akhirnya enak.”

“Uhng..., tetep gak suka sakit.” Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Kak Thorn tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Oke-oke. Kakak lepas sekarang.” Ucap Kak Thorn lalu melepas alat di kedua putingku dengan tiba-tiba dan cepat.

“Sa, sakit.” Keluhku. Kak Thorn tertawa kecil lalu mencium bibirku sekilas.

“Jangan berpikir soal sakit itu. Coba pikirkan kenikmatannya, seperti tadi.” Bisik Kak Thorn di depan bibirku dan kembali menciumku. Kak Thorn membawaku kembali merebahkan diri. Aku mencengkram bahu kak Thorn. Kakak melepaskan alat yang ada di anusku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku dapat merasakan cairan hangat kakak yang tadi ditubuhku perlahan keluar. Jari jemari kakak memasuki lubangku yang masih sensitif. Aku meringis diantara ciumanku dengan kakak. Jari jemari kakak menarik keluar cairan di dalam tubuhku agar keluar lebih cepat. Sesekali jari kakak yang nakal menyentuh titik kenikmatanku dan membuatku nyaris tersedak akan saliva kami yang tercampur karena ciuman. Kak Thorn melepas ciuman kami, dan menyentuh titik kenikmatanku dengan kuat.

“AAH! KAAAAK!!” pekikku ketika Kak Thorn tidak berhenti menekan titik kenikmatanku dan malah semakin menekannya. Aku mencengkram sprei dibawahku dengan erat. Aku dengar kekehan Kak Thorn. Sepertinya dia sangat puas melihat ekspresiku.

“Nikmat?”

“Iyhaaa..., aaahhnnn...” ucapku. Kak Thorn menyentil kemaluanku.

“Sekarang kau sejujur milikmu ini ya.” Kekehnya. Aku menunduk malu, teringat berapa kali aku memberontak pada kakakku ini.

“Maaf.”

“Tidak perlu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf.” Ucap kak Thorn lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubangku. Kak Thorn menarik nafas dan memelukku.

“Ungh, kakak juga gak perlu minta maaf.” Ucapku. Kak Thorn masih memelukku dan menyembubyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku mencoba duduk dan mengusap punggungnya.

“Kau manis sekali Blaze..., terima kasih.”

~...~...~...~

“Ngomong-ngomong..., kenapa kakak memperkosaku?” tanyaku setelah kami selesai membersihkan tubuh. Kak Thorn melepaskan permen lolipop dari kulumannya.

“Karena lebih seru kalau aku memperkosamu daripada secara normal.” Kekeh Kak Thorn. Aku menunduk malu dan tanganku bergerak melempar bantal sofa tempat aku duduk ke arah Kak Thorn yang duduk di seberang sofaku. “Hahaha..., Toh, kita berdua ditinggal seminggu sama tiga tertua. Jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus.”

Aku memberengut sebal. Tak lama aku berpikir sesuatu dan berbalik memandang kak Thorn. “Ditinggal seminggu?”

“Kamu lupa? Hahaha..., obat bius itu terlalu kuat sampai menghilangkan ingatanmu ya? Yha..., lupakan saja.” Kak Thorn berdiri dari sofanya, ia mengulurkan tanganya di telinga kiriku. “Yang penting sekarang kau milikku.”

**Author's Note:**

> sebenarnya bukan open ending, lebih ke ambigu sih karena emang ini gak selesai endingnya. ^^;
> 
> Padahal rencananya mau di publish setelah lebaran.  
> Tapi, mendadak Ms Word di Hp error, jadi harus download aplikasi menulis lain di hp dan...,  
> yup, tulis ulang. ^^;  
> //dihajar  
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca.
> 
> And last, Happy Birthday to My Self. (jadi ini hadiah untuk diri sendiri sih. hahahaha)


End file.
